This present invention relates to user interface systems for a microcomputer based system and external devices interfaceable to the machine system, and means for providing opertor control over the external device.
It is known for postage meter mailing machine, and like system, to have the capability for interfacing with external devices. For example, it is known to interface a scale with a mailing machine. Customarily, the interface between the two units is functional only, each unit having it own unique user interface system. Therefor, it is required that an operator be familiar with the interface of both devices in order to configure each device for cooperative operation. As the number of devices which can interface to a mailing machine increases, the operator is required to familiarize themselves with a plurality of different interface systems in order to insure cooperative functionality between the external device or devices and the mailing machine. It is considered advantageous if a single interface system could operatively communicate with each device.